Hero Indeed a Hero in Need
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: Cerise was in her morning jog with Ramona when a mysterious noise caught their attention. What they find is a Charming girl that struggles. Now Cerise is there for her friend (sort of sequel for Don't Cry Wolf) Pretty much same dynamic. No ship, could be OOC , heart to heart. I own none of the rights. Enjoy! If it has good response I might do a series of one shots about it...
**Given the succes of yesterday's fic I decided to try this once more. If it has good response I might do a series of one shots following this sequences and characters. Thanks!**

* * *

The sun was barely up, when the two wolf sisters were already up and about running in the forest.

"You better step up your game if you want to catch me!" Cerise called over her shoulder

"Oh, just wait, lil sis" she howled speeding up. They were both laughing and playing around.

"Last one to the tower looses!" called Cerise.

"What does the winner gets?"

"I don't know, how about a steak?"

"You are on!" she chased after her, but she knew it was a lost bet. She was left barely inches away from victory. She was strong, but her sister was fast "Well played" she messed her hair up making the hood fall off "There they are, I was begining to think you were adopted"

Cerise chuckled fixing her hood "You are a sore looser"

"Come on, lets go for breakfast so I can pay my debt"

Cerise happily obliged before she heard some wood crunching behind the tower.

"You heard it too?" Ramona asked growling under her breath "Let's go check" they both hide in the shadows before jumping into the light to find the source of the weird noise.

"Darling?!" Cerise exclaimed finding her friend upside down tangled in the vines.

Ramona couldn't help but to laugh "Nicely done, princess"

"I don't find it as amusing" she mumbled while Cerise tried to free her leg.

Let me guess, failing the Damsel in Distress Class" Ramona walked towards exposing her sharp nails which she used to cut the vine.

"What were you doing?" Cerise asked, it was a very uncommon behavior for Darling.

"My parents plan to trap me in a tower for as long as it takes for a prince to come get me, I don't intet to wait for him"

"It sure looked like you needed a hero just a second ago" Ramona said.

"I am a hero!" Darling finally yelled unable to hold a tear that escaped the corner of her eye "I am a hero..."

Ramona was taken aback "So-sorry"

Darling exhaled cleaning her eyes and dusting her clothes "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't screamed at you, not very lady-like" She could picture her mother scolding her.

Cerise struggled for a second before looking at her sister "I'll catch up with you at the castleteria"

Ramona nodded "Ok, lil' **si** \- _Cerise_ " she ran to the horizon desapearing within seconds.

"She doesn't know I've learned the secret, does she?" Darling asked unable to meet her gaze while taking a look at her ankle.

"I haven't told her, no"

"Probably for the best" she sat leaning on the tower

Cerise stood in silence for a couple of seconds before trying to meet her gaze "You don't want to sign, do you?"

"I refuse to play the role of the damsel in distress" she pressed her fists "I am not weak, I am not helpless, I am not in distress..." she closed her eyes tightly. Cerise sat next to her "Did you know that there was no story for me?" she opened her eyes "Headmaster Grimm just needed an excuse to allow a Charming into the school, so he just threw that destiny my way and..." she sighted "I am a Charming. It's in my blood to be a hero, my parents seem to forgot that" pressed a fist against her forehead "but also because of the name, I have so many expectative to keep up with" she chuckled "my mother would say 'a lady must never pick a weapon and should always look lovely for when a prince comes to save her' but that's not me. It can't be all there is..."

Cerise never knew that her friend struggled so much "Have you...tried to talk to your parent's?"

"Mother would never allow it, and father is so invested on the idea of the perfect Prince Charming that he would never allow his 'little girl' anywhere near the arena"

"Do they know...about the White Knight? That you are a...Rebel"

"No! And they can't ever find out. Not until I have it figured out" looked down tucking a loose hair behind her ear "After all that has happened, my parents aren't sure about Ever After High. They figured that maybe I don't need to graduate and that instead we could skip to the trap in the tower part, since we all know my prefabricated destiny is just for show"

"Would they take you out of school?" Cerise suddenly panicked at the idea of her friend leaving.

"They are thinking about it...it's either that or sign my destiny as soon as posible to move on with the tale. They are coming here in a couple of days to check on me. I have to look my best and pass all my classes to pretend everything is normal"

"What about the team? You love dragon games, you are good at it too"

"It was great while it lasted. Besides, now that Raven made it to the team and is now captain, they will be just fine. I just have to worry about what will come next"

Cerise then looked up "So that's why you are climbing the tower"

"I was actually getting down from it" Last 10 feet I got tangled, pretty foolish of me, I should have worn my sword to cut the vine"

"You know that...just because you can escape the tower that won't free you from the tale"

"I am aware, Cerise, but... it feels like the only thing in which I actually have the control so...even if its useless, it's still in my power to change it, the one thing I can accomplish right now...it's my escape"

Cerise understood what she meant by it. Seeing her always brave friend like this was very upsetting. She stood up and stretched a hand for Darling to take. "Come on"

"What?" she looked up confused.

"We have a tower to conquer and just a couple of days to do it"

Darling smiled heartedly "You don't have to-"

"If you have someone to watch your back, you might accomplish it even faster and with less troubles. If anything goes wrong, I'm here to help you"

Darling wore her confident smile once more and took her hand standing up with renewed energies.

"Its still early, no one would be up yet, if your run upstairs you might still have enough time for another attempt"

Darling nodded "I have that covered" she moved her hair, everything seemed to slow down for a moment.

"Good, if I see anyone I'll warn you" she looked around sniffing the air.

Darling was about to run up when she looked back to her.

"Cerise"

"Yeah?"

"You make a great Hood _and_ Bad Wolf, no need to deny any of it"

The girl smirked and grabbed on to the edge of the cloak with her signature movement. "You make a better hero than princess in distress"

Darling smiled broadly and sprung upstairs. She was a hero, no matter what was written on her destiny.


End file.
